Flavor of the week
by Mrs. Quincy
Summary: A Kwadie with Sommy and Jommy undertones. Song fic. Please read better then summery. One-shot. Don't own anything. The song is flavor of the weak by American HiFi
1. Chapter one a Jommy Secret

Sadie sighed as she painted her nails hot pink. Tommy had canceled again. She went inside to see Jude on the phone.

_She paints her nails and she don't know,  
He's got her best friend on the phone. _

"Oh hey" Jude said. Tommy was on the phone. They were talking about everything Sadie Jamie and Jude's new song while Sadie had absoultley no clue.

_  
She'll wash her hair, his dirty clothes,  
Or all he gives to her.  
And he's got posters on the wall  
Of all the girls he wished she was.   
And he means everything to her. _

Sadie was doing Tommy's laundry and looked through his blue jeans and She saw a picture of him and Jude in the pockets. She shrugged it off and continued before washing her hair to find out another canceled date.__

Her boyfriend,  
He don't know   
Anything  
About her.  
He's too stoned,  
Nintendo.  
I wish that I could make her see,  
She's just the flavor of the weak.  


Kwest sometimes just wish Sadie would realize all Tommy sees is Jude. He even hears how Tommy talks how Jude's new song is so amazing. Tommy even let Jude go to his house something Kwest nor Sadie had ever done.

_  
It's Friday night and she's all alone,  
He's a million miles away.   
She's dressed to kill, but the TV's on,  
He's connected to the sound.  
_

Sadie was dressed in another pink dress wishing Tommy would sweep her off her feet. Unfourtantly him and Jude were in New York promoting her album. She listened to the boyz attack album on high as Kwest stared through her house with a plate of chinese as he walked away.

_And he's got pictures on the wall  
Of all the girls he's loved before,   
And she knows all his favorite songs.  
_

Tommy was sitting with Jude asleep on his chest. Her blonde hair spiking through and he smiled. He just wished being with Sadie was like this. He wished Sadie was like this. As he sighed and put his head on the couch before falling asleep on the suite's couch.

_  
Her boyfriend,  
He don't know  
Anything  
About her.  
He's too stoned,  
Nintendo.  
I wish that I could make her see,  
She's just the flavor of the weak.  
Yeah. _

Tommy sent Sadie another I'm sorry gift. Pink roses repersenting a crush. He didn't know she wanted red. He sent her a ballerina in simple gold. He didn't know her but hey she was dating Lil tommy Q right? A million girls would kill to be her right. But why was Jude with a platnium guitar necklace with Tq on it?What did Jude have that she didn't?__

Her boyfriend,  
He don't know  
Anything  
About her.  
He's too stoned,  
He's too stoned,  
He's too stoned,  
He's too stoned.  


Tommy was just getting more addicted to Jude giving her "friendly" gifts Jewels but special things including his mom's promise ring. Kwest saw it all the looks even the time they made out. Tommy was just too addicted to Jude to even notice Sadie.

_  
Her boyfriend,  
He don't know  
Anything  
About her.  
He's too stoned,  
Nintendo.  
I wish that I could make her see,  
She's just the flavor of the weak.  
Yeah she's the flavor of the weak.   
She makes me weak.  
_

Eventually Tommy dumped Sadie. After Kwest saw he he wanted to tell her he warned her. Tommy was probably just making out with Jude. He knew it wasn't Jude's fault. Jude simply did not get the signs. He took Sadie's face and kissed her hard and she kissed back just as hard. Hell maybe She was imagining Tommy but he could careless. Probably beacuse he knew what Jude and his best friend were probably doing in his appartment anyways with all those pictures of Jude in there. Sadie told him how Tommy said he was in love with Jude but couldn't ignore it. Kwest listened cause Hell it was Sadie here and She just made him weak as she leaned in for anoother kiss and as he dragged her to her bedroom.


	2. Disclaimer avoid

Disclaimer:

I hate these things but I don't own a thing if not instant star would be constant Jommy smut and Jamie dead and Tommy in my room locked up.

So CTV and the-n don't rub it in my face I am making no money off this.


End file.
